Union of Plort
The Union of Plort is a nation, comprising the military and foreign-policy union of the nations of Konti-Nyuum. It is the successor-state to the Protectorate of Plort. The national anthem of the Union is See Now, Konti-Nyuum. Nations of the Union There are currently five nations in the Union: *The Protectorate of Borrd, viewed as the remnant of the Protectorate of Plort, and the oldest nation in the Union. *The Commonwealth of Wechi, the last state to break away from the old Protectorate prior to the formation of the Union, and the only one still in existence. *The Refuge of Ozerbord, founded at the Union's inception as a refuge in times of trouble. It has the lowest population of all the nations of the Union. *The Riding of Sittorese, recently founded to provide food to the knights of Plort in their wars. *The Confederation of Diskord, newest of the five nations, separated into two regions at the ends of the island. The Diskord is a successor to the Republic of Iric, which was itself a successor to the Kingdom of Chaett. Other nations which have been a part of the Union: *The Republic of Iric was a member of the Union from its inception. After its collapse, its territory was ruled successively by the Riding and by the Diskord. Other nations which have existed on Konti-Nyuum prior to the formation of the Union: *The Kingdom of Chaett, the very first nation to break from the Protectorate. *The Principality of El-Jheycom was a small, short-lived nation, though its partisans still maintain an underground Resistance. Government Each of the nations of the Union has its own government, with the Union itself being run by the Council of Plort (formerly the Baronial Council). Militarily, the barons have authority over all citizens in their baronies; this system is a function of the Union, not of its constituent nations, which may grant other rights or duties to the barons in their own right. Flags of the Union On the foundation of the Union, the Baronial Council created a four-quartered flag for it. The quarters were said to represent multiple things: the three eras of rule in Konti-Nyuum (the sword and arrow for Jay and Acacia, the book for the Triumvirate, and the sun for the Baronial Council and the Union), and the four nations of the isle (the book for Wechi, the sword for Borrd, the arrow for Iric, and the burning sun for Ozerbord. The flag remained unchanged through the founding of the Riding of Sittorese and the fall of Iric, but was modified following the acceptance of the Diskord into the Union. The second flag of the Union, similar to the first, symbolised a number of different things: the Five Nations of the Union (the Sword of Jay for Borrd, the Arrow of Acacia for the Riding, the Tome for Wechi, the Burning Sun for Ozerbord, and the Starry Arch for the Diskord), the Five Eras of Rule (the Tome for the rule of the Protectors, the Arrowhead for their three appointed Triumvirs, the Sword for the direct rule of the barons, the Sun for the first Union, and the five stars for the newly expanded Council of Plort), and the Five Ages of Plort (the Sword for the Golden Age, the Book for the Elder Age, the Arrow for the Age of Revolution, the Sun for the Age of Union, and the Stars for the Age of Change). Category:Union of Plort